Emily
Emily the Corpse Bride, is the very beautiful, undead and self-proclaimed bride of the young Victor Van Dort and ex-girlfriend of Barkis Bittern. Role in the film Emily is introduced into the story when Victor Van Dort, a young man who has cold feet, just came from his failure of a wedding rehearsal in town. He wanders aimlessly into the dark woods deeper and deeper to practice his vows. After perfectly and confidently reciting his vows, he places the wedding ring on what he believes to be an uprooted twig; it is actually one of Emily's bony skeleton fingers. Emily then rises up from the ground as it begins to crack open and shake violently, the moonlight shining down upon her and tattered wedding dress glowing about her in the fog. Emily quickly pursues Victor until she catches up with him and kissing him and takes him to the Land of the Dead (which strangely is more alive and colorful than the mundane world of the living) after he faints. When he wakes up in the Land of the Dead, Bonejangles reveal through song that before Emily died, she was beautiful and rich; however, she fell deeply in love with a mysterious and handsome, sophisticated man from unknown regimes. Against her father's objection, she and the man secretly planned an elopement in the woods. On the night of the elopement, she waited for Barkis in the woods to leave with him. But when the man eventually came, he killed Emily with a knife and stole the precious jewels and satchel of gold that she brought along with her. Barkis then Left Emily for Dead. That means Emily was not dead right after being stabed in her ribs. After her story was told, Emily give Scraps, Victor's long-dead dog, as a wedding present to Victor. Victor than tells Emily that she should meet his parents who are still alive. Emily and Victor got to the Land of the Living with the help of Elder Gutkecht. She loses her leg when dancing in the moon light when she and Victor went "up stairs" for a visit, but she manages to put it back on. Victor tells Emily to wait at the park while he goes to get his parents. After waiting for a while, Maggot (a worm that lives in Emily's skull; often reveals himself by climbing through one of her eye sockets because one of her eyes pops out) starts to doubt Victor's loyalty to Emily and convinces her to follow Victor's footprints to check on him. Emily soon found Victor with Victoria and begin to believe that he's cheating on her. She got even more angry when Victor tells Victoria that she's undead. Emily takes Victor back to the Land of the Dead and has an arguement with him. She went away in tears when Victor tells her that he'll "never marry her." Emily wondered if Victor does belong to "Little Miss Living." Maggot and Black Widow try to her cheer up, but Emily is still in tears. She was soon found playing the piano when Victor came and apologize to her. Emily refuse to listen at first, but the two eventually make up while playing the piano together. When the new arrival, Mayhew, tells Victor about Victoria's marriage to Lord Barkis, Victor left with Emily wondering what's wrong. Soon, Elder Gutkecht came to Emily with bad news: marriages lasted until death and since Emily is already dead, she and Victor are departed. Emily learns that Victor has to repeat his vows in the Land of the Living and drink the from the Wine of Ages in order to make their marriage official. Victor agrees to this and they got ready for the wedding. At the church, Emily was saying her part of the vows when she notice Victoria. Emily then had second thoughts because she knew that taking Victor's life will ruin Victoria's chance of being the lucky bride just as how Emily had her chance. Emily stops Victor from drinking the wine and reunites him with Victoria. However, Lord Barkis arrives to take Victoria away. Emily recognized him as the man who murdered her years ago. She protects Victoria from getting hurt while Victor and Barkis fight with a sword and a fork. When Victor got disarmed by Barkis, she steps in between them just as Barkis intends to stab Victor with the sword. Emily tells Barkis to get out, but Barkis mockingly propose a "toast" to her and drinks from the glass of poisoned wine that was meant for Victor. Barkis then dies in front of them and the mixed group of living and undead take Barkis away to the Land of the Dead to be punished. Emily gives her wedding ring back to Victor and tells him that she'll return some day. Emily then gives her flowers to Victoria. Emily then walks out the door and turns into thousands of blue butterflies that fly towords the moon and Heaven, symbolizing that Emily has found peace. But Emily does returns months latter. Appearance Emily is shown to be a very beautiful woman. Like most of the other undead, Emily has blue skin. Her hair is also blue, tangled. It's known what her original hair color was (see note below). She wears a torn, dirtied, sleeveless wedding dress that used to belong to her mother and a matching veil and gloves along with white high heel shoes. Her left arm and right leg are entirely skeletal except for ripped skin on her right foot that appears like a sock. Part of her ribcage is visible under her right breast, where she was fatally wounded. There is also a small hole on her left cheek where her skin has decomposed. She is originally a blonde, with rosy cheeks. Emily was considered extremely beautiful before her death, and still is even after. She is said to take after her mother in looks. (Note: According to the official art book, Emily was going to have yellow hair before they changed it to blue.) '' Personality Emily has a lively personality. She's often seen smiling and laughing, and she enjoys dancing and playing the piano. She is also extremely kind-hearted and sweet. However, she has a bit of a temper and gets jealous easily, as seen when she finds Victor talking to Victoria Everglot instead of finding his parents like he said he would. Her reaction is to furiously drag Victor back to the Land of the Dead, then tearfully accuse him of cheating on her. Her jealousy towards Victoria is shown in the song "Tears to Shed," where she sings about how Victor might prefer Victoria over her simply because Victoria is living. Her moods tend toward extremes -- when she's happy, she's extremely joyful; when she's sad, she lingers in the depths of despair. Emily is at heart a loving soul, and forgives fairly easily -- it doesn't take too long for her to forgive Victor after he comes to apologize (particularly after they play piano together). Later, her jealousy towards Victoria finally dissipates, when she sees her "rival" in the church and realizes that her chance to be a bride has come and gone, and that letting Victor kill himself to marry her will only destroy Victoria's hopes the way hers were. The one person whom she doesn't forgive easily is Lord Barkis, with good reason. In the final fight, she shows off a bit of a protective side, both helping Victoria avoid being hurt by falling church pews and shielding Victor from Barkis's final sword blow. History Not much is known about Emily's history. Most of it is revealed in Bonejangles ' song "Remains of the Day," where he explains that Emily was quite a beauty who was born into an extremely wealthy family. When a mysterious man came into town, she quickly fell deeply in love with him, but her father disapproved of the match and wouldn't allow them to get married. So, an upset Emily secretly planned an elopement with her strange lover without her father knowing. Dressed in her mother's wedding dress, she escaped into the forest late at night and waited for her fiancé to come so they could leave off as a couple. However, her fiancé killed her upon his arrival, and she discovered that he'd run off with the money and jewels she'd taken with her after waking up as one of the undead. She decided to wait under a tree until another man (who happened to be Victor) came to "Set her free". Emily likely met Victor once when she was alive. Quotes "You may kiss the bride." - ''To Victor on the bridge "He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband." -'' To Maggot, searching for Victor in the Land of the Dead'' "I spent so long in the darkness, I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is." - To Victor in the forest "Go chew someone else's ear for a while. Victor has gone to see his parents, just like he said." - To Maggot, while waiting for Victor in the woods "You lied to me! Just to get back to that other woman!" - To Victor after catching him with Victoria "Well perhaps he does belong with her, Little Miss Living, with her rosy cheeks and beating heart " - To Maggot and Black Widow talking about Victoria "He just ran off, without saying a word. Are all men like this?" - To Mrs. Plum, complaining about Victor "I was a bride. My dreams were taken from me. But now . . . now I've stolen them from someone else. I love you Victor, but you're not mine"'' -'' To Victor after she stops him from drinking the poison in the church. "Get. Out."'' - Emily's last words to Lord Barkis after getting stabbed by him to protect Victor. '' ''"You kept your promise. You set me ''free". Category:Characters Category:Important characters Category:Main characters Category:By: Vincent.Truong Category:Deceased Category:Undead